


Volleyball is Better Than Sex

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Hinata Shouyou, Asexual Kageyama Tobio, Asexual Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karasuno, M/M, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: The team wants to know if Kageyama or Hinata is the dominant in the relationship, but they discover something else.





	Volleyball is Better Than Sex

The team was always arguing about Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship. The two first years were dating, they all knew it. What they didn’t know, however, was which of them was the dominant one in their relationship. To be honest, Tanaka and Daichi were the only ones who thought Hinata would be on top, but they made a good argument every time.

Kageyama and Hinata heard them talk about it frequently, but chose to ignore it. This was mostly due to the fact that neither of the two knew what their team meant by dominant.

Finally, consumed by curiosity, the team decided to outright ask the couple. Or, they sent Nishinoya to ask while they huddled a few feet behind him.

“Kageyama! Hinata!” Nishinoya shouted and pointed at the two, “Which of you two are the dominant?!”

Hinata tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Tanaka approaches this time, “We mean, which of you guys top?”

“I also don’t understand,” Kageyama said as he, too, tilted his head.

The team groaned at the first years. Leave it to these two to not understand.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and spoke up next, “We mean, which of you two idiots sticks it in the other?”

Kageyama and Hinata made an ‘O’ shape with their mouths as they finally understood the question. To the team’s annoyance, the pair shrugged.

“We don’t do that,” Hinata said simply.

“You guys don’t fuck? You’ve been together for months,” Tsukishima put a hand on his hip and raised one eyebrow high.

“Ah! Don’t be so vulgar Tsukishima!” Hinata pouted and pressed a finger to his lips.

“But that still leaves the question,” Nishinoya began, hand on his chin and serious look on his face, “Surely you guys have thought about it. So, in your fantasy, who’s top?”

“N-Nishinoya, maybe we shouldn’t have been so pushy,” Asahi said and waved his hand, “it isn’t any of our business.”

Nishinoya glared at him, “You want to know just as much as the rest of us!”

The team continued to bicker on the subject, leaving Hinata and Kageyama to watch, still confused about what the big deal was.

“Um,” Hinata spoke above the arguing, “we don’t think about that stuff.”

“We aren’t interested in sex,” Kageyama followed up.

The team stopped talking and stared at the couple. They were the confused ones this time.

“You... don’t think about sex? With your boyfriend? At your age?” Daichi narrowed his eyes as if he was having trouble processing what they’d said.

Hinata shook his head, “There was a word for it... I can’t remember it. Kageyama?”

The taller thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

“Could you be,” Sugawara offered his usual kind, motherly smile, “asexual?”

“Yes! That was it!” Hinata confirmed and grinned.

Everyone else looked shocked, to say the least.

“So, what exactly does that mean?” Ennoshita asked, looking a little embarrassed.

However, Hinata’s grin only grew, “I like to think of it like this! Why have sex when you can just play volleyball!”

Kageyama blushed at his boyfriend’s straightforwardness, but nonetheless nodded his head in agreement.

Tsukishima snorted, “Jeez, you two really don’t have anything in your head except volleyball, huh?” He said with a smirk, Yamaguchi snickering beside him.

Kageyama glared at him, but Hinata chose to ignore the comment. It’s not like it was completely inaccurate, after all.

—

At Kageyama’s house, the couple sat on the couch together. Hinata was slouched onto the seat with his feet propped up on the coffee table, Kageyama’s head on his lap.

“Hey, Tobio?” Hinata typically only used his first name when they were alone.

“Mm.”

“We’re not weird, right?”

Kageyama gave him a questioning look, “Should we be?”

Hinata shrugged and looked back at the movie they were watching, “I dunno. The team seemed to think it was weird when we told them we were asexual today.”

“Sugawara said it was cool. And that he was happy for us,” the taller said simply.

“But... he’s always like that.”

Kageyama sighed and grabbed Hinata’s hand, which had been resting on his waist, “Why are you so bothered by this? Haven’t we already come to terms with it?”

Hinata laced his fingers with Kageyama’s, “I don’t want them to think we’re weird.”

Groaning, Kageyama squeezed his lovers hand and shoved it into his hair, “Dumbass, who cares? I love you, and you love me. We don’t have to want or have sex for people to know that.”

Now stroking his boyfriend’s soft, dark hair, Hinata giggled, “I guess you’re right. Stop calling me a dumbass!”

“...dumbass.”

“Tobio!”

“Shouyou.”

“See? It’s easy.”

“Not when you’re being a dumbass,” Kageyama cackled.

Hinata puffed out his cheeks and yanked roughly on his boyfriend’s hair.

“Gah! Shouyou you dumbass!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty bad oops, sorry for any mistakes


End file.
